marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alva Ramirez
Alva Ramirez is a woman who was employed and tortured by Kilgrave. Biography Working for Kilgrave Upon Jessica Jones her arrival at her old house Kilgrave called Ramirez end Laurent Bouchard forwards in order to introduce them self. Jones told Kilgrave that she did not want to life in a house with slaves, upon which Bouchard revealed that he was being paid twice as much as he earned during his previous job.Jessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD? Evening Dinner That evening Ramirez and Bouchard were waiting in the dining room for Jessica Jones to join the dinner Kilgrave had them create. When she finally arrived Ramirez poured her a glass of red wine, which Jones quickly drank, and placed some vegetables on her plate. After drinking the entire bottle Jones asked Ramirez to get her a new bottle. Bouchard and Ramirez then moved back to the kitchen. While standing in the kitchen they heard Jones break the wine bottle when throwing it away. They quickly returned to the kitchen and placed a knife next to their throat, a safe guard Kilgrave has placed. When Kilgrave realized that she did this to test him he told them that they were allowed to remove the knife. When they wanted to return to the kitchen they were ordered to first clean up the mess Jones had made. When going to bed Jones apologized to them. Nosy Neighbor The next morning Ramirez and Laurent Bouchard prepared breakfast for Kilgrave and Jessica Jones. While they were eating dinner they were disturbed by an neighbor, Elizabeth De Luca, who eventually was invited to join them during breakfast. In the meanwhile Bouchard was waiting inside of the home. Together with Bouchard she cleaned up after breakfast was finished. Playing the Hero Later that afternoon Kilgrave and Jessica Jones planned to visit a crime scene, in order for Kilgrave to become a hero. Before leaving Kilgrave ordered Ramirez and Laurent Bouchard to start peeling each others face off if he would not return within two hours. While Kilgrave and Jones were away the two of them waited patiently within the living room. When Kilgrave and Jones finally returned Ramirez jumped up and together with Bouchard went to the kitchen to bake a cake. Standing Watch Following their return, Jones left the house for a walk. Kilgrave ordered Ramirez and Bouchard to stand in front of the window and told them not to blink until she returned. Later in the evening Ramirez asked if they were finally allowed to close their eyes for a minute, which they were not. When spotting the taxi she happily told Kilgrave that Jones return, after which she was finally able to blink. Kilgrave took a quick look out of the window, told them to clean up the mess and whipe there face, before he went back to intercept Jones. Final Dinner Upon her return Jessica Jones, who had bought Chinese food for all four of them, asked Ramirez and Bouchard to join them during dinner. When Jones left the table for a moment, both Ramirez and Bouchard collapsed. Before Kilgrave could react, Jones knocked him out with Sufentanil. Relationships Allies *Laurent Bouchard *Jessica Jones *Hank † Enemies *Kilgrave † - Enthraller Behind the Scenes *Although the character is named Alva Ramirez on-screen, she is credited as Alva Rivera. References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brainwashed Characters